


ʻO kahi hoʻolālā(Hostage Situation)

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Hostage Situations, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: When Steve gets a call telling him that the Hq has been broken into by a sociopath and has Danny as a hostage he is hit with immediate fear and he runs off to try and rescue his friend and finally tell him how much he truly cares about him...Can he save Danny? Will they both survive? will he ever get to tell Danny how he feels? how will Danny respond?





	ʻO kahi hoʻolālā(Hostage Situation)

“Steve? Steve what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Mary Anne asks noting Steve has just gotten off the phone with a look of fear in his eyes.

Steve barely hears her, as his heart is pounding so hard it’s almost deafening and his mind was shouting in fear the entire time as he rushes toward the door. 

‘No, no, he is fine, he has to be..he’s smart and will find a way to stay alive.’ But try as he might somehow Steve couldn’t shake the fear that this time his chance to tell Danny what he’d been trying so hard to hide would slip through his fingers forever.

“Oh why hadn’t he just told him and gotten it over with? Because he’s a bloody coward that’s why and now it just might be too late, and he will never know what would have happened.”

When he arrives at the scene cops and fed are scattered all over the parking lot and the HQ was surrounded, but otherwise the building stands empty eerily silent and there was no sign of the dangerous sociopath that was hidden inside and where was Danny?

He knows that none of these guys are going to make a move until they had a clear shot of the perp but Steve worries that the longer they sit there the higher the risk of Danny getting shot would increase.

He surveys the parking lot and breaks into a run ignoring the police who are yelling at him, Steve even hears the very familiar voice of Chin calling out to him..

“Steve no you’ll only get you and him both killed, dont do it come back...we’ll rescue Danny together as a team..”

But Steve just doesn’t care at this point, if anything happens to Danny...well Steve doesn’t even want to think about that senario no he was okay, he had to be. He had to believe that or he knows he’ll crumble and fall apart right here in front of all the officers…

He goes right up to a bottom window and slams his fist right through breaking all the glass they could replace that later..Danny is all that matters at the moment.

Steve climbs right into the building and pulls out his gun ready as he searched the HQ for any signs of either the perp or Danny..almost afraid of what he’s going to find.

His heart pounds with each step he takes and it grows louder with each step he takes, until finally he hears the perp yelling at somebody.

“Down, get down on the floor now! I will shoot you.” The perp threatens angrily.

“Then do it..” he hears to his relief his buddy Danny challenge.  
Then finally he sees everything, Danny’s gun sits in a waste paper basket beside the masked perp, and Danny is on his knees trying to talk his way out of the situation but the perp is slowly getting agitated.

Finally to Steve’s horror he watches as the perp points his gun in Danny’s face and is about to pull the trigger.

Steve doesn’t even think about it he flies down the stairs and jumps between Danny and the sound of the gun going off yelling “NO!”

McGarrett lays on the floor in front of Danny bleeding, the bullet meant for Danny had plowed right into Steve’s chest instead.

He chokes as he bleeds while Danny stares at him in shock and confusion before ripping off his shirt and pressing it to Steve’s chest trying to slow down the bleeding.

“Steve are you crazy?” Danny demands loudly

McGarrett smiles “Yes, Danny when it comes to you I am very crazy.”

“Steve that’s not funny, that was incredibly stupid why would you jump in front of a perp’s gun?” Danny demanded

Steve looks at Danny with pain and smiled “I couldn’t let you die, I..I love you Danny.”


End file.
